Make It Work
by Beautiful.Black.Joy
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha has hard lives separated from each other. But when they meet will their similarities collide in the future? InuXKag First try. Full Summary inside.


**HEY Madi here! Yeah...this is my first try for a story...It's not so good to me..but well...it's your opinion... **

**Kagome Higurashi has always have had a confusing childhood life and it always ends up as Cinderella's life before she fell in love story. Inuyasha Takahashi, however, is a flaw to his dead father's company and was removed force and will out of the Takahashi Manor. Although, their lives seems pretty damn messed up, they seem to continue their way thru life. But when Inuyasha and Kagome met at the first day of school, will their similarities connect? And what is in the future that holds the past to where the present is made to make this future? (does that make sense?) FIND OUT. **

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWNEY INUYASHA, UNFORTUNATELY...ButPleaseDonateToTheInuyashaDominationCentre--WhereInuyashaWillBeClaimed...mwhahahhaaa...ahem lol...but I do own the story! BOO YA!**

**Please review! And Flames are accepted! Just as long it isn't some non-sense like "I didn't even read it, but I bet it sucks..." NOW THAT'S ANNOYING..other than that...flames are accepted. **

"Hey Kagome, long time no see," a woman said walking up to another woman who was slightly shorter. Her long brown hair swayed in the breeze as a playful gesture of girly actions toward a friend. The other girl seem to have missed the point of doing so. The girls embraced each other in a warmly. It was lovely spring day in America, no cloud in the sky, small warm breezes, no discrimination would be spoken if you get a little bubbly.

"Hey Sango, it's only been Spring Break, you don't have to go 'I haven't seen you since you were born!'" the woman named Kagome said to the woman slightly taller.

Sango laughed. Kagome missed her friend even for a week. She went to Tokyo to visit her family that was left behind while Sango and her mom, dad, and brother traveled back to their home town. Never seen her since school ended a week ago for Spring Vacation.

"So, how was Tokyo?" Kagome asked.

"Pretty Good, I confess. Although, the part where I was almost hit by a car wasn't so good," Sango said.

"Oh my gosh, really? Wow, you didn't get hurt or anything, did you?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Oh, NO! Don't get all worked up again! I just ran up the car from getting hit that's all," Sango said. Kagome giggled. Sango always seem to get into these strange situations where she dangers herself. But she always finds away to beat the crap out of 'danger'.

"Cool, so how was morning's wrath?" Kagome said.

"Horrible."

"Mine was devastating."

"Oh, really? Describe devastating," Sango said.

"Well..."

- -

_'Kagome get up, Sota's eating your breakfast!" yelled her mother. Kagome rolled to the other side of her bed. She groaned. No way, she wanted to get up from where she was. She was too tired. She didn't hear anything after that, so she peacefully went back to sleep. Until her alarm clock went off, which sent blaring music everywhere in every corner, the sound of a crash downstairs, and the evil thuds booming up the stairs. She shot up when her mom opened the door. Kagome fell on the ground when her mother was there red-faced and ready to explode. She turned off the alarm clock's sounds of horror. '__**Reminder to self, don't keep the alarm clock volume too loud' **__Kagome reminded herself. _

_"OKAY OKAY, I'm UP!" Kagome yelled. She got up, ran passed her mother, and headed towards the bathroom. She washed her face and applied make-up; Mascara, and lip gloss. No blush. No eye shadow. Just those two. Anyway, Kagome ran back to her room and changed up into a shirt with random designs on it, black and green striped jacket the ended right below her breasts, and jeans. She ran downstairs, and watched her mom glare at her for being a minute late after seven-thirty. _

_"Kagome, how many times do I have to tell you? Wake up at seven o'clock sharp or your useless body won't be able to get those educational thoughts in there!" her mother said. She was always like this, yelling at her for being so late, and lecturing her how she should wake up and do a better job at keeping things straight, so she wouldn't have to be called useless anymore. Kagome couldn't follow these directions properly. she was way too busy doing work in the middle of the night, hearing her name echo in her ears. Her mother began to start this whole thing, when her parents divorced at age 10. And now Kagome's 18 year old self can get use to it. _

_Kagome sat down. She got a plate of pancakes, and poured syrup until her tastebuds could actually reach for it. "Kagome! Not too much! You'll get even fatter if you eat that much syrup!" Kagome's mom said. Sota got up, washed his plate and grabbed his things. He kissed his mom goodbye and left to go to school. Kagome ate a whole pancake, and left. Not even a kiss, but a washed plate. There were a lot of things she didn't like about her mother's skills of raising their child, but right now is not a good time to tell. _

_And that's what happened... _

- -

"Oh...wow...," Sango said.

- -

A boy walked to school with a black hoodie and a brown canvas bag hanging on his shoulders. The frown on his beautiful face matched the sadness and anger hidden beneath his golden eyes. Pacing as slow as he accidently could to avoid the school. With the horrid sun peaking out and shining on his gorgeous tanned face, heating up the surface of his legs.

_Stupid Sesshomaru forcing me against my will to go the school. Who the hell do he think he is? Screw him, and the stupid inheritance business company. But why should I go to school when he won't die more than the next century! Oh God, he's so messed! _the boy thought. Without notice, he approached the big beige building with a bunch of kids hanging around. Once he was stopped cursing at his brother mentally, he finally realized he was there. He walked in the school wondered by many of who him, the newbie stranger, would be. He walked up to the office and the secretary smiled at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked in giddy voice. Her hands were folded, her back straight and her face plastered into a fake toothy grin.

Torchered by the strange perky lady behind the desk, he said, "Yeah, I'm new here."

"Okay," she said typing on the computer smiling. "What's your name?"

"It's Inuyasha Takahashi," he replied trying to restrain his urge to scream and walk away.

"Okay, I belive this is your books, your schedule and your locker number," she said picking up a bunch of books and two pieces of paper folded up and sealed in an envelope. He made a funny face while the woman continued to smile in a very creepy way.

"Behind this smile, is annoyed face, so if you don't mind could you hurry? Because this smile doesn't last too long," she said in her still giddy mood that bugged him so badly. And apparently she was bugged by him just the same way. He rolled his eyes and walked towards any hallway with lockers.

He found his locker by the end of the last hall and dumped his stuff in, but taking the ones he needed for now. First Period: History. Second Period: Algebra. Third Period: English. Fourth Period: Gym. Fifth Period: Art. Sixth Period: Home Ec. Seventh Period: Science, and Eighth Period: Geography. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the list and walk towards the place that smelt like dead history stuff. He sat in the very back of the empty classroom and sat down hiding his face in his arms.

- -

The two best friends started to walk towards the big High School that's going to be a memory after a few months. Meaning, their Seniors. Hooray. They decided to get to their first class. It was sort of resolution to keep their grades up before the end of the year break in. Glancing at every other memoir, and thinking of special events they continued down that halls and approaching their destination. They obliviously entered the empty classroom and didn't even realize one person at the corner of the classroom. Inuyasha. They just kept talking like most girls do after a long Spring vacation. As they sat down in the middle of the perfectly rowed chairs, Inuyasha in the corner looked up and realized they were there. Lurking in that corner.

"So anyway, Kagome, I got to go to the bathroom," Sango said, standing up.

"Oh Gawd, Sango, have you ever hear the kid advice "You should always go to the bathroom before you leave the house even if you don't have to"?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, but I was in a hurry," Sango said, poorly defending herself with an excuse. Kagome rolled her eyes borely, and stared at her disbelieving her.

"Right...," Kagome said sarcastically.

"Whatever," Sango said, as she exitted the classroom's door. And that's when Kagome thought she was alone, and for Inuyasha to observe the only girl in the middle of the room. She was looking down at the surface of her desk with her ebony raven hair draping over her shoulders and cascading down her back, covering the space where her petite body and her chair was seperated. She shifted a position and her green and dark green sweater that hugged her body changed it's pattern. Her creamy skin of her face connected to her right palm. Her facial expression seemed bored and dreamy. So Inuyasha figured she was daydreaming. He also inhaled that beautiful scent that surrounded her. The Same scent that surrounded Kikyo. This girl was Kikyo, all dressed up and different. Besides, he wasn't even going to try to be with her. Ever. They're all the same. Same as Kikyo! The betrayer who slaughtered the only chance he had with life!

Kagome looked at the clock and counted the seconds until the bell rings. She was so bored. Nothing was new. And nothing was changing. Nothing wasn't happening. She sighed heavily. She stared at the clock once more before counting out loud. "5...4...3...2...1.." she counted. And the bell rung echoing the whole school making some demon students cringed at the sound, including Inuyasha. Sango was the first to rush in before every other student in that class came in. Sango sat down while Kagome straightened up her posture. Because she has a very good reputation to uphold, don't want to mess that up.

The teacher came in holding a bunch of papers in his hands. He placed the pile on his desk and turned to his current class. "Okay Class, I'd like you all to meet the new student, Inuyasha Takahashi," the teacher announced. "Please come forward Mr. Takahashi."

Inuyasha stood up, grunted, and obeyed the teacher's command. Everyone began to whisper. Inuyasha listened to all their conversations. They were all talking about him, the son of the one and only Inu no Tashio. And half-brother of Sesshomaru Takahashi, current owner of Takahashi Co. They all knew who Inuyasha was, they all knew he was a hanyou, and they all knew that he was the only flaw in the whole Company. Making a total humiliation and disgrace towards the whole company. But they all blocked him out forgetting he ever existed many years ago, so that the authorities won't cut Inuyasha's brother's company. But everyone knew... he existed but was dead from the start.

"Hey Sango," Kagome whispered to Sango as Inuyasha passed by her desk. "Who's Inuyasha Takahashi? And How come everyone knows about him?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi is Inu no Tashio's son," Sango replied.

"Really? I thought Sesshomaru Takahashi was Inu no Tashio's son," Kagome said.

"Yes, but he also married another woman creating him, Inuyasha Takahashi, the flaw of Takahashi Co.," Sango said. The Flaw?

"Why is he 'The Flaw'?"

"Because he's a hanyou," Sango answered.

"A half-demon? Really? That's all the reasons people can call him "the Flaw", that's pretty lame," Kagome insulted the people.

"Kagome, can we talk about this later?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. They both looked up towards the teacher and Inuyasha. The frown on his face glared at Kagome. Kagome blinked at him.

"Now, Mr. Takahashi, talk about yourself," the teacher said. "Oh and take off your hoodie."

Inuyasha took off his hood and let everyone feast their eyes on Inuyasha's ears. Kagome especially. He didn't want to reveal them, it's just that his bandana fell off. Everyone was staring and just when Kagome blinked once more, everyone began to throw paper balls at him. Kagome stared at everyone, including Sango, horrified at the way people treated the tall handsom hanyou at the front of the room. Why was everyone being so mean? They don't even know Inuyasha. This was one cruel and unusual punishment.

"Get out of here bitch!" a boy in the classroom yelled.

"Rot in hell," a girl said angrily.

"Half-ass!"

"Dogtrash!"

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Boooooo!" Sango said. Kagome looked at her puzzled, and an expression saying 'What are you doing?!'. Sango just shrugged.

"Who gives a shit about you, half-breed!"

"Hey look, he's gonna cry!"

"That's enough!" the teacher yelled. "Takahashi take your seat; class is in session, people."

Kagome continued to stare blankly at where Inuyasha once stood, feeling the upset aura as he passed by her. This wasn't something to laugh about.

**A/n: Well that's my attempt for an introduction. HEHE...I swear I'll improve...promise! I'm just a little rusty...hehehe.. and a first try isn't always the best try! Kinda short..but oh well...there's more in store... So R&R! **


End file.
